Besos que roban el aliento
by quei
Summary: A Tsukiyama le encantan esos labios que le quitan el aliento (y el alma). /Para ChaosKittie413.


**Antes de leer:**

 _ **Tokyo Ghoul**_ **pertenece a Ishida Sui.**

 **Este fanfiction participa en ¡Amigo Invisible! del foro** _ **Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul.**_

 **Encontrarán un revoltijo de palabras, BL y mucha fealdad.**

 **Tsukiyama Shuu y Kaneki Ken.**

 **n/a: ¡Lo siento mucho, ChaosKittie-san! Siento que no es realmente lo que esperabas, y me costó muchísimo porque al principio quería hacer tu segunda petición, pero me salí mucho del tema y lo borre. Intente con Suzu-chan pero me quebré la cabeza y al final me salió mejor esto. No soy una experta con el Shuuneki, y mucho menos en lo empalagoso, uy. ¡Espero no lo odies tanto y te guste aunque sea un poquito! Prometo te lo pagaré.**

* * *

 **…**

 **Besos que roban el aliento**

 **Para ChaosKittie413**

 **…**

 **uno**

Gruñidos y maldiciones salen de los labios suaves y secos que a Shuu le encantan y le vuelan la cabeza. Pierde la cabeza y es imposible para él recordar a que sabe la cordura, a que sabe la soledad y a que sabe la piel que no sea de _Kaneki-kun._

―Ah, Ka-ne-ki-kun― canturrea con una voz seca y de una forma tan delicada aún esté a nada del éxtasis final.

La habitación que se decora con sangre y cuerpos llenos de agujeros es el único testigo de que Tsukiyama está loco, loco por él. Y Kaneki tan sólo se deja mecer por el vaivén que dictan sus cuerpos con desenfreno.

Shuu busca a tientas los labios que, sin importar la estación o las circunstancias, siempre están fríos.

 _«Ah, Kaneki-kun, déjame calentar esos labios ―sabrosos― suaves tuyos, déjame calentar ese ser tan frío tuyo, déjame-»_

Pero la respiración se le va cuando Kaneki suelta un débil murmullo entre sus besos y siente como se deja ir, arqueando su espalda.

―No te… vayas, Tsu… Tsukiyama― su voz dista de ser demandante, y eso es lo que provoca que a Shuu le tiemblen las piernas.

Agotados, sus pechos subiendo y bajando, Kaneki da la primera mordida. La segunda y la tercera. Y Tsukiyama no puede hacer más que dejarse hacer, porque la sangre, la saliva y el amor se entremezclan entre todo ese manjar que se está degustando su amado querubín que las quejas se atoran en su garganta y cierra los ojos.

 _«Tan bello, Kaneki-kun… Tan, ah.»_

 **dos**

A Tsukiyama le gusta el parque que está cerca del departamento. Es su nuevo descubrimiento y disfruta del viento golpeando con suavidad su cara mientras disfruta de un nuevo libro.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de unos cabellos blancos y una sonrisa que inocente ya no es, pero que camina con seguridad y ropas desaliñadas. Se sienta a su lado, cambia la página del libro; roza con la mano de Shuu y después la toma en un gesto frío pero tan cálido que siente los dedos de sus pies vibrar.

Las hojas que caen lentamente _―_ como la misma relación que tienen ambos, que sin impedimento alguno culminará y decaerá _―_ son el único testigo de los besos robados, de las leves caricias y de leves atisbos de sonrisas sinceras.

Y Tsukiyama no puede más que suspirar, porque la comida ya no es comida y puede que la presión en su pecho sea algo más que atracción.

 **tres**

Le sabe a despedida. Le sabe a adiós. Le sabe a último.

Por eso, Shuu Tsukiyama toma con fuerza las caderas de Kaneki y entierra sus dedos. Muerde y lame el cuello, pecho, torso y piernas del menor y no sabe cuándo la sangre se ha colado en su boca. Pero poco le importa ya, se ha vuelto loco y quiere todo de él.

 _«¿Qué puedo hacer, Kaneki-kun, si no es devorarte? ¿Qué puedo hacer si no robar hasta el último suspiro tuyo y que seas siempre mío? Yo-»_

A Tsukiyama le ha invadido la locura. Le sabe a gloria la piel suave de su amante y lame con desesperación. Va a huir, huir, huir, ¡qué tragedia, la comida se ha vuelto más que comida y ahora quiere huir!

Y Kaneki se deja llevar, susurrando pequeños "Ah, te quiero" y "Tsukiyama" que a Shuu le suenan tan llenos y vacíos.

 _«¿Cómo dices quererme, Kaneki-kun? ¿Dices quererme para después abandonarme? Qué cruel y despiadado.»_

Arranca pedazos completos de carne como gritos de Ken. Y Shuu sólo puede continuar con el movimiento brusco de caderas, mordiendo, lamiendo y lamentándose.

 _«¿Qué haré yo, Kaneki-kun? ¿Qué haré yo cuando no tenga nada más que saborear?»_

A Tsukiyama se le va el aire cuando Kaneki lo besa, le arranca los labios a mordidas―y con éstas, su alma.

 **cuatro**

Tsukiyama grita y mueve con desesperación las manos y pies. Sus movimientos se han vuelto erráticos y descoordinados.

―¡No, Kaneki-kun! ¡Nononononooo lo hagas que yo sin ti me muero! ¡Dime cuál es el propósito de todo esto! ¡Morirás!

(Y yo me quedaré sin tus caricias y sin tu amor. Sin tus besos roba alientos y tu piel suave. Tus sonrisas y tus gestos, ¡¿qué se supone que haga sin ellos, Kaneki-kuuuuun?!)

Pero lo golpea y lo tira al suelo como si no fuera algo más que un niño. Y Shuu solo puede derramar lágrimas llenas de sentimientos que lo dejan seco.

―Por favor… Kaneki-kun…

La sonrisa que le dedica le deja sin aliento y siente como se quiebra algo dentro de él.

(Kaneki-kun, que malo eres).

 **cinco**

Rasga la piel que se encuentra bajo sus manos. Siente el maravilloso placer de escuchar el sonido de la sangre caer y comienza a comer.

Entonces escupe la carne y grita.

―¿Dónde está mi Kanekiiiii-kuuuuun? ¿Por qué me lo han quitado? ¡Por qué!

Tsukiyama anhela el contacto de piel con su amado. Tsukiyama anhela besar de nuevo esos labios tan secos y suaves.

Ha caído en un pozo sin salida, donde hay burlas de payasos y lamentos silenciosos. El pierde la cordura y sólo quiere abrazar a Kaneki, besarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás.

 _«Ah, ¿qué me has hecho, Kaneki-kun? Te amo tanto y mira como me pagas.»_

Y cierra los ojos para sumirse una vez más en la miseria.


End file.
